The Last Time
by Sorida
Summary: Comes after HNLL but technically not the sequel. Read if you want to see an angsty Zim and a helpful GIR. For the rest of you, this fic has a giant IGNORE sign on it. If you don't like cutting and a sane GIR, this story is not for you.


Summary: No, he had to stop...he just had to. "Master, what's that?" Takes place after HNLL.

A/N: Just an experiment really. This is one of the "filler" fics I made to go in between certain stories. I think at this point I may go through with the Lasting Impressions trilogy plan, but I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zim. Nickelodeon does. While we're on the topic, is it just me or did Zim make fun of Nickelodeon a lot? For instance, Neural Experiment 234 aka Nick was overly happy like a certain channel it was on. I mean really! His shirt had the logo and everyth-*stabbed by Nick executives* I own nothing!

Zim carefully checked his surroundings again. He was in a small storage room, door closed behind him. He was alone, alone with his inner pain. The pain the Tallest gave him. Zim mentally kicked himself once again for not noticing the signs sooner. He should have known. The way the Tallest talked to him, acted around him, they hated him. He should have known.

Tears leaked out of his eyes as he pulled something out of his pocket. A few seconds later, dark green blood formed puddles beneath his arms on the floor. Zim sighed. He really should stop the habit before it got out of hand. He didn't need this kind of release. Yet, every day after Skool new scars could be found. Thank goodness his uniform consisted of long sleeves.

He knew he had friends now; Dib, Gaz and GIR were the only reasons he had to not slit his wrists. But that still didn't mean that he needed no release from his built up pain. After several minutes of self-loathing, Zim made another cut. More blood ran down his arms as well as tears. He didn't even hear the door open.

"Master?" Zim jumped at the sudden intrusion and stared right into two large cyan eyes.

"GIR, what are you doing in here?" Zim asked softly, "Please, leave your Master alone."

"Master, what's that?" GIR asked while pointing to the small knife in Zim's hand.

"It's ...complicated." he answered simply.

"Master, please stop. Tacos are no good with no meat." He gasped. "Or waffles with no syrup! Or piggy with no bacon!" the small robot shrieked. He knew he should stop...he just had to. He almost lost Master once, it wasn't happening again. Zim smiled.

"GIR, I'm sorry you had to see this, but I can't stop now. I-I'm too far now. I'm sorry GIR." Tears formed in the small robot's eyes as they changed from cyan to red.

"No Master, for the good of the mission you must stop!" he shouted.

"GIR, the mission is over!" Zim exclaimed. GIR's eyes remained red as he replied.

"No Master, my mission is to keep you safe." With that, GIR grabbed the knife and used one of his many lasers to destroy it. Zim's eyes widened, but then fluttered. He started feeling really tired.

"GIR..." he started, on the verge of consciousness. All angry thoughts towards the robot ceased as he realized that he went too far this time. If he had made that next cut, he would have died. GIR had just saved him once again. "Thank you." he whispered as the all-too familiar darkness claimed him.

"Master!" GIR shouted as his eyes returned to their usual cyan color. He caught Zim right before he hit the floor. But unlike last time, GIR knew what to do. He flew his unconscious Master to the main floor of the base, grabbing a small Irken first aid kit on the way. He laid Zim down on the couch and bandaged his arms. Now all he had to do was wait. Another thing GIR was certain of was that his Master would wake up this time.

Zim woke up at 7:00 a.m. the next morning to the smell of waffles. GIR skipped into the room with a plate piled high with waffles. Zim smiled at his little companion in the green dog suit.

"Guess who made waffles!" GIR shrieked as he handed the plate to Zim. "They gots extra syrup too!"

"Thanks GIR." Zim said. GIR smiled happily and bound back to the kitchen, almost oblivious to the double meaning of the praise. Zim ate a couple waffles before leaving for Skool.

"GIR, I owe you. How about after Skool we get some of those taco-things." he said right before he left.

"And a giant burrito too?" GIR pleaded.

"We'll see." he replied and rolled his sleeves down over the bandages. Thank goodness he had long sleeves. GIR watched as his Master went off to the first day of Skool with his newfound friends. GIR smiled happily as his eyes flashed red for a couple seconds under his hood, but were quickly replaced with cyan.

"Mission accomplished."

A/N: And that sets it up for the next story. The morning in this story is the start of the next but just saying, this is my prequel for a sequel (is that even possible?). So you all know the drill, feel free to review but don't feel too obliged to. As long as someone is reading my stories, I'm cool with whatever you do. Except copying 'cause that's not nice!


End file.
